Control
by CretianStar
Summary: Kensi occasionally allows Deeks to be in charge; normally when she's wound him up enough. Dominant Deeks, smutty one shot. Definite lemons.


A/N: Aha so it's been a while... like two months since I last posted _anything!_ BUT I am back. With this and another smut in GoT. So be happy with it please. While I figure out my current block and how to fix it? It's a lie I know what's blocked me; I've just graduated, had to become a full time adult (it sucks don't do it) and get a job while all my friends have gone travelling and generally put off responsibilities to take Masters and stuff. So in truth I'm a little miffed.

And insurance doesn't exactly exude creativity.

Unless it's daydreaming about places to be naughty in...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Kensi's smug grin from the gym mat made Deek's madder and hornier. They were the same five words she'd uttered to him last night, smirking up at him from the bed. Last night she'd been looking similar; red cheeks, hair a mess, panting and yet for a very different reason. Now he was below her, ruddy cheeks, wheezing and bruised.

As she sat astride him she felt his member stir below and the pair froze, staring at each with heat in their eyes.

"Give him a chance Kens, otherwise the little puppy will never learn." Sam's voice shattered the trance and Kensi looked up with a grin.

"Just reminding him who's boss." She hops up, unwinding the gloves from her fists and saunters towards the showers.

"This is war Blye!" Deeks call went apparently unheeded amidst chuckles from G and Sam.

 **/MD/\KB\**

"I told you it was war Fern." Deeks had snuck up behind her as she went to get more beers from the fridge. His hands ran rampant across her body, alternating between squeezing her breasts and grabbing her thighs. She knew Deeks would not be gentle, especially when she'd spent all day aggravating him; she didn't want gentle.

"Deeks…" She tried to warn him, take back control of the situation but he squeezed her breast warning and she fell silent.

"Margaritas." He whispered and for a moment Kensi was stumped until realisation flooded in; their safe word. He was asking if she was okay with it, that he was going to be rough but he was giving her the route out if she was uncomfortable with it.

She grinned and ground her butt into his crotch, revelling in the sharp intake of breath – it would be her last moment of dominance if she allowed Deeks his own way.

But ever the gentleman he swept her hair to the side, brought his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered.

"Kensi Blye, do you want me to fuck you over your kitchen counter and spank you for you misconduct today?" She almost melted in his arms. By now she would let him take her against the fridge or on the floor if he commanded it. His hands hadn't stopped teasing; non-stop torture of his fingers on the outside of her thin clothes. He pinched her nipple though the tank top and bra and he played with her sex through her thin shorts.

"Yessir." She gabbled as he placed fluttering kisses across the back of her neck.

"Good girl." He spanked her anyway, his hand landing on one cheek, the noise barely muffled by the shorts. It wasn't hard; he knew that Kensi loved the occasional tap across the arse.

His kisses turned into biting nibbles and he peppered them across her throat and ear, spinning her in his arms to face him before his lips bore down on hers, backing her into a table as he kissed her with a ferocity that took her breath away.

She loved dominant Deeks. It didn't happen often, as he was more than happy to indulge her whims and her control freak obsessions… but when she allowed Deeks the reins, he was amazing.

Hoisting her onto the dining table, he had to laugh a little inside his head; the table had seen more sex than food being served on it since it's time in Kensi's home.

"Want something Fern?" He murmured, pulled back from his musings when her ankles locked around his waist. Open mouthed she stared at his smirk and leant up to kiss him again, a flicker of irritation danced across her features when he pulled back just out of reach.

"Deeks!" She snapped and then squealed when he picked her up in his arms, ignoring the protests that spouted from her mouth.

"No heavier than a surfboard." He said cheerily and strolled past the bedroom, straight to the bathroom where he gently put her down.

"Hey!"

"Strip Blye." He ordered and smiled when she stuck out her tongue in response. Reaching past her to the flick shower to life, he then took the time to strip himself, his eyes never leaving hers. He bit back another smile as her eyes barely wavered from his body, hungrily gazing at him.

He then pushed her fully dressed into the shower cubicle.

"DEEKS!" She screeched, protests forming and dying on her lips when he stepped in behind her.

"It's Sir." He reminded silkily, to that she rolled her eyes. She turned obediently when she moved her, and moaned slightly when he spanked her again. The wet clothes sounded different but it wasn't the noise he wanted.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and after she nodded slightly he tugged the sodden material down her legs. He spanked her again, delighting in the slight wobble of her flesh whilst appreciating her choice of lacy underwear.

"You were bad today Kens." He whispered and caught her trying to hide a smile, another spank and her mouth formed an 'o'. "Do you know what you did that was so bad Kens?" Deeks had a way of taking control and he liked to surprise her with it. Whilst she normally set it up, he would take over and surprise her whilst infusing his own goofy personality – throwing her into the shower fully clothes was one example, Nutella as an after sex snack was another. She was pretty sure she loved him for it.

"Maarty…" She whined.

"What did you do Fern?" He almost purred in her ear, his body snug against hers; she could feel his erection against her clothed butt cheeks, pressing against the wet lace.

"I ground into you in the … gy…gym." She stammered as he gently rutted against her.

"And?" He prompted.

"I sent you a…ah…naughty photo when I was getting showered after the gym."

"And." He said a little more forcefully, pinching a nipple again through her bra.

"Touched you up in ops." She was moaning his name now, head resting back against his shoulder.

"One more Fern." He growled.

"Gave you head but didn't let you come when we were at the firing range." She whined and as he made to pull off the tank she lifted her arms obligingly. He snapped the bra off and yanked down her panties, leaving her to free ankles by blindly kicking the lace away.

He pinched her nipple hard and she bucked her hips, eliciting a growl from Marty. She braced herself against the wall as he pressed into her from behind. His fingers lightly danced against her thigh before skating up to her clit.

He pressed his length against her sex and they moaned in unison as he slid into her slowly. She arched back and pushed her butt out for him, making him grip her hips a little tighter.

"Marty." She murmured.

"Kens." His voice was hoarse already.

"Fuck me." She pleaded and so he did. Pushing into her, despite the slightly awkward positioning, he occasionally landed slaps across her butt, grunting when she moaned and pushed back onto his cock harder.

Somehow they ended up on the floor, with her riding him, his back against one end of the cubicle as the water cooled above them. She gripped his shoulders, bouncing atop him, switching between a fast pace that left them gasping then suddenly slowing down so the pair stared at each other while he fucked her from underneath.

 **/MD/\KB\**

When they dried off a little later, after fifteen minutes sat under cold water, gently kissing and getting their breaths back, Deeks was downstairs dialling for takeaway. Kensi was towelling her hair dry and plaiting it back when she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror.

"DEEKS!" She screamed. "You're a dead man!" Her neck was covered in small purple marks, her arse was glowing and was that a substantial love-bite on her hip!?

"It was war Kens!" He hollered up the stairs.


End file.
